Una semana de locos
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Toon Link recibe la visita de tres peculiares compañeros por una larga y tormentosa semana, los cuales no son del todo bienvenidos en la mansión, para empeorar las cosas, estos tres huéspedes empiezan a incomodar a sus tres mejores amigos, por lo cual Toon Link se verá dentro de una enorme cadena de problemas.


Bueno! Este es uno de mis grandes proyectos! Siete capitulos que los haran reir!

Y...esto... no sé si esos serán sus nombres, pero así los encontré en una página de internet xd

Bueno, a darle con el fic!

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje aquí me pertenece, todos son parte de Nintendo

* * *

Una semana de locos

**Día 1**

Sala de espera de la entrada

7:32 am

Toon Link se encuentra sentado en un sofá, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, y su cabeza entre sus manos. A su lado, Popo intenta dormir apoyado en un cojín del sofá. También se encuentra Ness, que por el lado que lo mires se le nota lo aburrido que está, y por último, Lucas, quien lee una revista adolescente.

—Ya está Toon Link — dijo Ness — nunca van a llegar

— ¡Aún pueden llegar! — dijo Toon Link, aunque por dentro rezaba a todas sus diosas que no llegaran jamás.

7:58 am

—Toon Link — dijo Popo, adormilado — ahorita empiezan a bajar todos para desayunar

—Ya lo sé, genio, también sé mirar la hora — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh por Dios!¡Mira el nuevo peinado de Dustin Sliber! (N/A: Obvia parodia del Justin xd) — mostró la revista, poniéndola en la cara de Ness.

—Quita eso de ahí antes que haga que te comas a tu Dustin Sliber — dijo Ness, aguantando su mal humor

—Tampoco te pongas así — dijo Lucas

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta de la sala de espera.

—¡Hola, niños!

—Hola, Peach— dijeron los cuatro al unísono

—Es un milagro que estén despiertos ya… ¿Qué pasa?

—Pregúntale al verde — dijo Popo, señalando a su compañero.

—Moradito— refunfuño Toon Link.

—¿Y bueno?— preguntó la princesa.

—Lo que sucede es que estoy esperando…

—ESPERAMOS— interrumpió Ness

—Ugh, bueno, ESPERAMOS— dijo Toon Link, imitando el énfasis de Ness, por lo que recibió una mirada asesina de éste — a ciertas personitas

—Oh, entiendo— los miró con ternura y se retiró de la sala

8:11 am

—Faltan cuatro minutos para que se sirva el desayuno— repitió Popo.

— ¿Tienes problemas de audición?— dijo, a punto de perder la paciencia — Creí haberte dicho que YA SÉ MIRAR LA HORA.

—Bueno, no todos tenemos orejas tan grandes como las tuyas, así que de audición no hablemos.

— ¡Ugh, te voy a…!

—Apuesto a que todos ya están sentados—dijo Popo haciéndole caso omiso a su compañero

—Ness ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Lucas, con cierta preocupación.

Ness apretaba con rabia esos muñequitos rechinantes, con una sonrisa desquiciada, al borde de la locura.

—Mejor no le preguntes — dijo Popo

—Estamos aquí desde las seis y media de la mañana— prosiguió Lucas, angustiado— ya no lo soportará más.

Ness apretó tan fuerte el muñeco que los ojos de éste salieron disparados.

Luego, miró a Toon Link con una mirada de asesino en serie, sin perder la sonrisa desquiciada.

—Mira, por algo he estado aquí desde hace bastante rato, dijiste que tus amiguitos vendrían a las seis y cuarenta y cinco, son casi las ocho y cuarto y seguimos aquí esperando como idiotas, Y NI SIQUIERA NOS HAS DICHO SUS NOMBRES— gritó Ness, ya fuera de control.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Llegarán pronto, estoy seguro!— suplicó Toon Link

—¿¡PERO QUIÉNES!? — gritaron los tres al unísono.

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió. Los cuatro niños giraron la cabeza instantáneamente, como si de robots se tratara. Se podían divisar tres sombras en esa puerta, las cuales eran pequeñas, y con un porte que a los tres desconocidos del tema se les hacía muy familiar.

—¡GREEN!— los tres recién llegados pasaron como si tuvieran un cohete pegado en el trasero al ver a Toon Link, abalanzándose sobre Toon Link, quien quedó aplastado por sus tres compañeros

—Ellos— suspiró Toon Link, resignado.

Los otros tres niños miraban atónitos la escena

—P- pero si son en todo igual a…

—Increíble…

—¡QUÍTENSE TRÍO DE TONTOS!— gritó Toon Link, al momento que sus tres compañeros se retiraban de su espalda.

Toon Link se sacudió el polvo de su vestimenta, mientras veía a todos sus compañeros.

—Muchachos, ellos son Red, Blue y Vio— dijo señalando a los nuevos.

Estos nuevos, eran copias de Toon Link, salvo por las ropas, y la personalidad, dado que Toon Link era el más cuerdo de los cuatro. Los tres vestían ropajes similares a los de Toon Link, salvo que eran rojos, azules y violetas respectivamente.

— ¡Un gusto conocerlos, muchachos!— dijo Vio, quien era el vestido de violeta.

Los otros tres muchachitos no podían salir de su sorpresa.

—Hola, soy Blue Link, pero me pueden decir Blue, aunque algunos me dicen B, otros Azul, en algunos casos Bl, pero ahora y casi siempre cotorro

— ¿C-cotorro?— preguntó Popo

—Habla demasiado— aclaró Toon Link.

Por otro lado, Red corría de un lado a otro, muy hiperactivo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y con un fosforito en la mano. (N/A: Para no confundir con el Entrenador Pokemon, Eh._. Ya veré yo, no se preocupen xd)

—Bueno, vámonos a desayunar— dijo Toon Link, jalando a Red, teniendo a Vio abrazado a uno de sus pies, y con Blue jugueteando con su cabello.

—Toon Link, espera…— dijo Lucas, aún muy confundido— si ellos se llaman por el color de su ropa, por ende tú deberías ser…

—¡CÁLLATE, MI NOMBRE ES TOON LINK!

—Oh, Green querido— dijo Vio— tampoco te exaltes.

— ¡NO ME DIGAS GREEN!

—Jaja— dijo Popo— ya me cayeron bien

—Já, di eso ahorita— dijo Toon Link, como retándolo— espera a que los conozcas de verdad.

— ¿Qué tan malos pueden ser?— dijo Popo— después de todo, sólo son copias de ti, si podemos aguantarte, entonces también podemos con ellos.

Toon Link se zafó de sus copias, y jaló a Popo hacia un rincón.

—En serio, Popo — dijo el chico, con cara de preocupación — no sabes a cuánto pueden llegar esos tres.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No se saben poner límites — lo sacudió — una vez que tomen confianza, ¡Todos estaremos perdidos!

—Entonces por qué rayos les dijiste que vengan.

—No es eso, lo que sucedió fue que…

**Flashback**

Toon Link caminaba tranquilo después de un torneo, cuando suena el teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hola, Green lindo!

— ¿V-vio?

—Hola Green, espero que esté bien, ¿Porque lo estás, verdad? Últimamente no hemos estado bien, ya que te hemos extrañado mucho desde la vez que te fuiste a ese lugar donde estás ahorita y…

—Cállate Blue, estaba hablando con Vio.

—Bueno, Greencito, te decía, como dijo nuestro querido Blue, te hemos extrañado muchísisisimo, así que hemos cogido tres pasajes de una semana a SmashVille, para ir a verte…

—E-eso es muy lindo de su parte, aunque…

— Los vuelos son para el martes que viene.

—Pero hoy es lunes…

—Por eso mismo, Green tontín, salimos hoy en la noche hacia SmashVille…

—Oh, lo que sucede es que…

—Y no te molestes en darnos la dirección de la mansión en la que te encuentras, porque Red ya se encargó de eso…

—Vio, es muy amable de tu parte, pasa que… espera, ¿Dejaron a Red solo?

—Sí, no fue nuestra mejor idea, pero nuestro Red sólo ha causado la destrucción de cinco cabañas, la caída de un meteoro, y la tercera guerra mundial, no es nada del otro mundo…

—Ehh…

—Bueno, Green, nos vemos mañana, llegamos a las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana…

—Pero…

— ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Estamos muy emocionados por conocer a tus amigos! ¡Y de paso que saludamos de nuevo a tu hermano!

—Pero, no pueden…

— ¡Adiós!

— ¡Vio, espera!

Toon Link sólo escuchó la línea del teléfono, y colgó resignado.

**Fin flashback**

Toon Link giró la cara de su compañero con una suave bofetada hacia sus amigos, quienes miraban curiosos a Ness y a Lucas, los cuales estaban pegados, aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Los ves como simples copias mías en este momento, pero créeme, pronto los querrás matar…

Entonces, el oído agudo de Toon Link pudo distinguir una serie de pasos que le resultaba muy conocida, corrió hacia sus copias, y las empujó detrás del sofá.

—Green, lindo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Escóndanse! ¡Él no los puede ver!

— ¿QUIÉN?— dijo Red — ¿LO PUEDO QUEMAR?

—No Red, no puedes — dijo el pobre, escuchando esos pasos cada vez más cerca — y por favor, si él los ve va a sufrir un gran episodio de trauma.

En eso, alguien abre la puerta.

—Oye, Toon Link, por qué no han ido todavía a… ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Toon Link vió como su hermano mayor cayó desvanecido como piedra al suelo.

—Rayos.

8:19 am

Lucas le tiraba un balde de agua a Link, quien había caído al suelo, inconsciente.

—Gracias— dijo él, aún fuera de sí.

— ¿Estás bien, Link?— preguntó Lucas.

—Sí, ya estoy mejor — sonrió — pero no me acuerdo de nada.

—Mejor que no te acuerdes— dijo Toon Link, con una sonrisa congelada.

—Bueno— Link se paró — me voy a desayunar ¿Vienen?

— ¿COMIDA?— dijo Red, saltando detrás del sofá

Link lo miró con horror.

Vio salió gateando detrás del mueble, con Blue encima de él, hablando cosas sin sentido, y Red empezó a corretear de nuevo por toda la sala, diciendo la palabra "COMIDA" cada dos segundos.

— ¡AHHHH TOON LINK!— gritó Link, abrazando a su hermano, casi asfixiándolo— ¿QUÉ HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ?

—N- no p-puedo…— dijo Toon Link con dificultad, con el rostro morado, señalando su cuello.

Link lo soltó, y en su lugar tomó a Ness.

—Uff, por poco me matas — dijo Toon Link

— ¿¡QUÉ HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ!?— repitió Link

Toon Link, hizo agachar a Link, poniéndolo a su altura, le levantó el oído.

—Link, en serio, te lo explicaré luego, pero por favor, que no pase lo de la última vez ¿Si?

Link lo miró, algo enfadado, sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de matar a Ness, quien trataba de darle patadas para que lo soltara de una buena vez.

—Está bien— dijo él, con la misma expresión de resignación que su hermano— pero tenemos una charla pendiente.

—Vale, Link— dijo Toon Link — ¿Te puedo pedir un favor más?

— ¡O SEA QUE ME PIDES QUE ME AGUANTE A ESOS TRES ENGENDROS INFERNALES Y TE ATREVES A PEDIRME OTRO FAVOR! ¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA?— dijo Link, encolerizado, pero a la vez fuera de control, saltando y moviendo los brazos, dejando caer a Ness, quien tosía en el piso, y se arrastraba hacia la puerta.

—Ehh…—Toon Link sonrió — ya no.

Comedor de la mansión

8: 26 am

— ¡Mmmm! ¡Esto está demasiado delicioso! ¿No está delicioso? ¡Yo creo que está delicioso! ¡Es la bendición de la deliciosidad! ¡No existe nada más delicioso que esto!— decía Blue, mientras comía frenéticamente un pancake.

—Por favor, muchacho — dijo Marth, quien estaba sentado al lado de Blue — ¿Podrías callarte? Es la vigésima quinta vez que dices eso.

—¡Pero es que esto no tiene comparación! ¡Si pudiera me casaría con este omelette!

—Es un pancake

— ¡Lo que sea!¡Pero está malditamente delicioso!¿No está delicioso? ¡Yo creo que está delicioso! ¡Es la bendición de la deliciosidad!¡No existe nada más delicioso que esto!

—Vigésima sexta— dijo Marth, dejando caer su cara contra su pancake.

Ike, quien estaba a su costado, le retiró el pancake de la cara cuando se levantó.

—Ese Toon Link azul es muy hablador— le susurró al oído.

— ¡Oh! ¡De verdad!— exclamó Marth, con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, princesa, no juguemos con el sarcasmo — le dijo — es más, ¿Qué ahí no se sentaba Ness?

—Mira dónde está sentado ahora— dicho esto, Blue repitió lo que ya había dicho veintiséis veces, y Marth dejó caer su rostro sobre el pancake nuevamente.

Blue, Vio y Red estaban sentados cómodamente en los asientos respectivos de Ness, Lucas y Popo, estos tres últimos estaban en una silla junto con Toon Link, los cuatro muy apretados, y mirando con cara de furia a Toon Link, y con una venita marcándose en sus frentes.

— ¡AHHH!—Red, quien no tenía muy buenos modales, comía con las manos, ensuciando alrededor de su boca, y su ropa, echando a perder algo de comida que caía al suelo.

Vio, por su parte, comía muy delicadamente, cortaba el pancake con cuchillo y tenedor, y al mandarse el bocado, levantaba su dedo meñique, lo cual las princesas lo tomaban como una gran ofensa a la etiqueta.

—Esos mocosos no me traen muy buena espina — dijo Peach, a lo que Zelda sintió.

En eso, un trozo de pancake salió volando, dirigido hacia la princesa rosa, la cual, lo pudo esquivar, agachándose, y el pedazo le cayó a su compañera princesa, Zelda.

Red rió a carcajadas, aunque no logró su objetivo principal, a alguien le cayó el pancake.

Link cogió a Zelda por los brazos.

—Zelda, las princesas mantienen la cordura —decía, intentando tranquilizarla — una tan elegante como tú no debe…

—¡Silencio!— dijo ella, le dio un codazo a Link para que la soltara, y le tiró un pequeño trozo de mantequilla a Red, pero apuntó mal y le cayó a Falco, a lo que Fox se partió de risa, luego Falco le aventó su jugo de piña en la cara, y Fox lo escupió hacia Wolf, quien cogió un huevo e intentó tirárselo, pero Fox y Falco se agacharon y le cayó a Luigi, quien tiró un trocito de pan hacia quién sabe dónde, el cual le cayó a Ike, quién tiró un tenedor, el cual Lucario detuvo con la mente, y tiró un poco de Pancake, el cual le cayó a Vio.

Para Vio, Blue y Red sólo significaba una cosa.

— ¡BATALLA DE COMIDA!

Tenedores, vasos, pancakes, jugo, huevos, pokemones, etc. volaban por doquier, el único que no se había inmutado era Ness, quien a pesar de estar ya de muy mal humor, no iba a permitir que nada molestara su hora de desayunar. Comía tranquilamente, y sorprendentemente no le caía nada de comida.

Habían cuatro tipos de jugadores en esa batalla de comida, los que lanzaban y recibían comida, los que intentaban que no les cayera nada, esquivándolo todo aterrorizados, y los que estaban siendo usados como armas y/o escudos, y por supuesto, los que no se inmutaban, o sea Ness.

Sin embargo, la suerte del psíquico estaba por terminar.

Seguía comiendo con tranquilidad su pancake, mientras que su compañero Lucas (que era uno de los aterrorizados que se lamentaban de no haberse ido cuando pudieron) se movía con destreza, la cual le sorprendía, porque no recordaba ser tan ágil para esquivar cosas.

"Qué irónico" pensaba Lucas.

Entonces, Vio lanzó un pancake, uno muuuy grande, y cuando digo muuuy grande, me refiero a que era MUUUUY grande, el pancake le cayó a Ness.

Un silencio infernal invadió todo el comedor.

El pancake se deslizó en la cara de Ness, a quien le había quedado un poco de miel en el rostro, el niño tenía una mirada terrorífica.

Se puso de pie, y caminó con pasos fuertes hacia las escaleras. Se escucharon algunos suspiros de alivio

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que el psíquico volvió con una motosierra, la encendió, y se dispuso a corretear a quien había tenido la osadía de lanzarle un pancake gigante, que para empeorar el asunto, estaba con miel en la parte que tocó su rostro.

Pero su mejor amigo lo detuvo.

— ¡NESS! ¡NO! ¡DILE NO A LA VIOLENCIA!

— ¡SUÉLTAME, LUCAS! ¡NO VIVIRÁ PARA CONTARLO!

Mientras el par de psíquicos se jaloneaba, Toon Link hacía retirar a sus copias de la sala, mientras todos lo veían con furia. El pobre muchacho sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa de nerviosismo, mientras las miradas lo seguían.

Habitación de Link y Pit

17:14 pm

—Bueno, hermanito, ya que terminaste de limpiar todo el comedor, ahora sí podemos hablar.

Toon Link tuvo que pagar todos los vasos rotos y la comida echada a perder con el poco dinero de su mesada, la cual no le alcanzó, y Master Hand lo castigó severamente, ordenándole que limpiara todo el comedor él solo.

El pobre muchacho estaba agotado, y no estaba para conversaciones serias en ese momento. Pero su hermano se lo exigía, así que tuvo que dar un esfuerzo más por ese día.

—Está bien, Link, te explicaré todo

Ambos suspiraron.

—Bien, el estúpido de Vio me llamó ayer para AVISARME que venían el día de hoy, intenté detenerlo pero NO PUDE, además que al parecer han estado causando mil y un problemas en Hyrule, y por su bien, yo creo que es mejor que se queden aquí por un tiempo — volvió a suspirar — lo cual es una idea que tampoco me gusta.

—Bueno, Toon Link — su hermano lo miró comprensivo — yo sé que ese trío es un tanto…

— ¿Raro? ¿Extravagante? ¿Insoportable?

—Y yo que no lo quería decir feo — se cruzó de brazos — en fin, creo que no hay problema que se queden, sólo una semana.

—Gracias, Link, pero sólo me preocupa una cosa — Toon Link miró al suelo — a esos tres les gusta sacar de quicio, y son pocos aquí los que tienen un alto límite de paciencia.

—Bueno, Toon Link, tampoco les vas a pedir que te alaben por hacer que por una semana hayan tenido a la visita más insoportable de todas sus vidas, además que contigo y con tus amigos de siempre ya es más que suficiente.

—Gracias — dijo con sarcasmo.

—Con tal que no hagan lo de la vez anterior

—No te preocupes, Link, no dejaré que se pasen de la raya esta vez.

—Nos conviene a ambos.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que ver en esto?

—Pues, dado que soy tu hermano mayor, estoy a cargo de ti en este lugar, por lo tanto, si tú haces algo que no es debido, la culpa de alguna u otra manera caerá sobre mí también, así que no permitas que esta vez…

—¡Ya cállate Link! — interrumpió Toon Link, con las manos en las orejas — ¡A veces hablas tanto o igual que Blue!

—No exageres

—Bueno, no taaanto, pero… agh… tú me entiendes…

Habitación de Ness, Lucas, Popo y Toon Link

22: 33 pm

— ¿Van a dormir aquí? — preguntó Lucas

—B-bueno, todos se negaron a compartir habitación con ellos, así que supongo que no les queda de otra — decía Toon Link, víctima de la mirada asesina de su compañero Ness — vamos, no será tan difícil.

—Más te vale — le dijo Ness.

—Toon Link — dijo Popo — no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero sólo hay cuatro camas aquí.

—Oh, pues — Toon Link puso una pose pensativa — eso se puede arreglar, yo compartiré cama con Red, Popo con Blue, y Lucas con Vio, como que así no molestamos a Ness.

—Vaya, al fin pensaste algo que te es conveniente — dijo Ness, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Toon Link se le acercó a Lucas.

—Sólo te digo que… tengas mucho cuidado con Vio

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé si te habrás fijado que él es un tanto…— Toon Link buscó la palabra correcta — afeminado…

—Bueno, así es él ¿No? — dijo Lucas, sonriente — No hay nada qué hacer

—Lucas, creo que no me has entendido — dijo Toon Link, mirando a su compañero con cierta aflicción — si Vio intenta hacer algo contigo, por favor, no dudes en gritar o algo parecido.

—E-está bien — dijo Lucas, ya algo asustado.

22: 48 pm

— ¡Greencito, querido!— dijo Vio, con unas pijamas similares a los de Toon Link, pero con una flor en el pecho, y de color rosa — ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

—Con él — señaló a Lucas.

— ¡Oh, con Lucas! — lo miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa — ¡Gran elección!

—Green, dime con quién voy a dormir ¡Eh! Espero que sea una cama, y no el piso o una almohada en el suelo como cuando fui a tu casa, porque si haces eso juro que no dejaré que puedas volver a…

—Cállate Blue — dijo Toon Link — dormirás con Popo

—GREEN — dijo Red, poniéndose frente a él

—Tú conmigo, Red, no te preocupes.

— ¿Y Nessie querido no comparte cama con nadie? Hubiera preferido dormir con él, Green — dijo Vio, algo decepcionado.

—No en esta vida, colega — dijo Ness, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido — y no me llames Nessie, porque ese no es mi nombre, gracias.

—Jaja, así me gustan, Nessie lindo — dijo Vio, pellizcándole una mejilla a Ness, quien estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe, cuando Lucas lo detuvo.

—Inspira, espira, inspira, espira — decía Lucas, bajando y subiendo las manos, para que Ness se relajara un poco y no perdiera la paciencia — bien hecho

Ness miró a Vio, con una mirada de desprecio.

—Que duermas bien, Lucas

Lucas sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que sólo miró al suelo, resignado.

23: 01 pm

—Entonces, yo le dije que no podía darle veinte rupias, porque necesitaba comprarle una botella de leche a mi gato, para que no se muera de hambre, es decir, ¡Era mi gato! ¡No lo iba a dejar morir así!

Blue hablaba y hablaba, dejando en un total insomnio a Popo, quien se cubría la cabeza con una almohada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y con mucho sueño, sin hacer caso a las habladurías de su compañero.

—…además, ese gato me lo regaló un viejecito a punto de morir ¿Sabes lo que es eso? No todos los días un viejo con cáncer terminal se te acerca con un gato para regalártelo, es más, me dijo que lo cuidara como si fuera suyo, así que yo sólo lo tomé, y me lo llevé a casa.

—Blue, por favor, déjame dormir — rogaba Popo

— ¿Sabías que creces más cuando duermes? Estudios realizados en la universidad de…

Popo empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el colchón.

En la cama de al lado, el pobre de Lucas tenía un compañero no tan agradable como él pensaba.

—Oh, Lucas precioso, tus piernas son tan suaves, y están tan calientes — decía Vio, intentando tocar las piernas de su compañero, el cual estaba en extremo incómodo, no le gustaba hacer caso a ese tipo de impulsos generados por el recién llegado, empezando porque no sentía atracción alguna por Vio.

—Vio, por favor, deja de tocarme las piernas y la espalda ¿Quieres?

—Oh, Lucas, sabía que eras tímido — Vio sonreía pervertidamente, aunque Lucas no lo estuviera mirando — me gustan mucho los tímidos

—P-pues — Lucas quería salir de ahí, pero era demasiado cortés como para hacerlo — resulta que ahora soy más valiente ¿Sabes?

—Perdona, pero mi niñito valiente aquí es Nessie — Vio miró a Ness — ¿No se le ve tan dulce y sexy y totalmente inofensivo cuando está durmiendo? Uno podría hacer lo que quiera cuando cae dormido, pero ahorita sólo te tengo al alcance a ti…

—Vio, en serio, deja de tocarme.

—Oh vamos, Luke, yo sé que te gusta

"Si grito, voy a despertar a todos, y si eso pasa, Ness me dejará sin cabeza" pensaba Lucas, que seguía luchando para que su acosador dejara de intentar hacerle cosas indebidas.

En otra cama, se escuchaban quejidos aguantados de Toon Link, quien estaba siendo víctima de las fuertes patadas y golpes de un Red dormido por completo, los cuales no eran para nada delicados, y le daba por seguro que amanecería lleno de moretones.

En uno de esos tantos golpes, Toon Link cayó de la cama.

23:30

—Toon Link, eres hombre muerto.

Vio, Red y Blue dormían plácidamente en una cama respectivamente. Mientras que los cuatro Brawlers se encontraban apachurrados en la cama del psíquico que había tenido un mal día, el cual, por estar muy cansado, no le daría vuelta a todo lo que veía.

Por otra parte, Ness, Lucas y Popo veían con la misma expresión a Toon Link que la vez en la que tuvieron que sentarse los tres en la misma silla.

—Vamos, muchachos — intentaba convencer el pobre rubio de grandes ojos, con una sonrisa de preocupación — sólo es una semana, al menos inténtenlo

Ness bufó y se jaló toda la manta para él, lo cual dejó a Popo y Toon Link descubiertos. Popo jaló la manta, pero Ness la tenía cogida tan fuertemente que le resultó muy difícil quitársela, estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que se las arreglaron para cubrirse los cuatro, dos a cada extremo de la cama.

"Sólo espero que ellos tres aguanten lo suficiente" pensó Toon Link


End file.
